paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham
~'Graham is a 1st Generation mer-pup OC. He is created by and belongs to Thunderbird1InternationalRescue, the only user who can edit this page and use the OC in stories and RP's unless permission is granted.'~ Bio Name: Graham Birthday: February 2, 2001 Age: 15 human years old Gender: Male Breed: Border Collie Eye color: Green Fur Color: Brown with white patches on his face and belly as long as white "socks" on front paws and on the tip of his tail. Tail Color (only seen when he touches water): Red with blue stripes. Likes: Swimming, having fun with his friends, seeing others happy, 60's music (especially The Beatles), whales, submarines, airplanes, dinosaurs (what kinda boy doesn't like airplanes and dinosaurs?), board games, card games, My Little Pony, being with little pups, Minecraft (who doesn't like Minecraft?), Nerf battles, paintball battles Dislikes: Sharks, whirlpools, bullies, seeing others sad, disrespectful and ignorant people, physical sports (because he thinks they're too dangerous for a guy like me to play), when people tease him for liking My Little Pony, thunderstorms Favorite Food(s): PB&J sandwiches, chicken wings, doughnuts, apples, cantaloupe, watermelon, honeydew melon (basically, anything that's sweet or salty). Least Favorite Food(s): Lemons, limes, pineapples, atomic fireball candies (basically, anything that's sour our really spicy) Friends: James, CJ, Ryder, Crescendo, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Van, Joe, Frank and Joey Hardy, Ann,Steve, Fred, Kwazii, Wave, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, The Mane 6, Princess Celestia, The Sonic Gang Enemies: Flash, Zach Varmitech, Dr. Robitnik (Eggman) Voice Actor (young): Graham Verchere (voice of Pipsqueak from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Voice Actor (teen): Andrew Francis (voice of Shining Armor, also from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Voice Actor (adult): Donovan Patton (actor of Joe from Blue's Clues and voice of Bot from Team Umizoomi) Singing Voice (young, teen, and adult): Pat Upton (lead singer for Spiral Starecase, though a tad deeper as an adult and a tad lighter at the young stage) Appearance Graham is mostly brown with white patches on his face, belly, and on the tip of his tail. He has white "socks" on his front paws. He has green eyes. When in Mer-pup mode, he sprouts a red tail with blue stripes. Personality Most of the time, Graham is a very nice and likable pup, but when he gets really mad, he charges at and attacks anyone who aggresses him or any of his friends. When confronted by his enemies, he immediately growls at them to let them know to back off. In case they don't listen, that's when he strikes. Trivia * He is named after and shares his birthday with British musician Graham Nash, best known for his light tenor voice and for being the original rhythm guitarist for British band The Hollies. * When he was a young pup, he was with his father, Paul, who is a marine biologist, at his lab when a fire broke out. Fortunately, both survived. Unfortunately, they were separated at sea. Again, both survived, and Graham was swept to the shores of Adventure Bay, while Paul, being an excellent swimmer, swam all the way to the nearest island and waited for the Coast Guard to rescue him. Neither of them know where the other is, so Graham devoted his life to finding his father. He became a Christian after listening to Christian Rock band The Newsboys on the radio at a nearby radio station. On the day James found him, he immediately felt himself at home after James brought him back to The Lookout. * Despite being named after a British celebrity, all his voice actors hail from North America. * If you haven't guessed already, he is a Brony and his favorite pony is Pinkie Pie. * Due to being a Brony, he always carries a Pinkie Pie plush toy wherever he goes. * Graham is also very helpful and kind as well as obedient. * Even though Graham is a fan of The Beatles, his all-time favorite bands are The Who, The Doors, and The Rolling Stones. * He rides a red 50's style bicycle, which he calls "Daisy", which also has a brown leather seat and a basket at the front, which his Pinkie plushie rides in. * He also enjoys having a back massage, as long as the person giving him one doesn't do it too roughly. * In the future, he marries Spike Angel's Mer-pup OC Wave, with whom he has 2 pups: Anchor and Pearl Catchphrase ''"Holy Hot Smackers!"- ''Normally said when he is surprised or shocked. Gallery Drawing (3).png|Anthro Graham playing guitar and singing "The Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald" by Gordon Lightfoot Graham.png|Graham done by Chasebuddy22 Category:Mer-Pups Category:Males Category:First gen Category:Fanon Characters Category:Border Collies